1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to brake mechanisms for infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available infant strollers may incorporate brake devices at the rear wheel assemblies to provide safer use. However, the construction of the brake devices are usually complex, difficult to assemble, and may be subject to premature wear.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved structure that can address at least the aforementioned issues.